Break Down The Walls
by rydelaura
Summary: What if what happened in What Ifs & Where's Austin was the reality for Ally, Trish, and Dez? Trish is a popstar, Ally is just her song writer, and Dez is their wacky friend. Until a certain blonde haired rock star crosses their paths and changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i guess. **

**Ok bye now.**

**Also, i don't own these characters. Nope, none.**

* * *

"Trish, I think this is a good one," Ally shakes her head as she follows her friend around the penthouse suite they share.

"Ally, I'm not saying it's _bad_... it could just," she pauses, "use some improvement."

"I've been working on this song for 4 months, can it really get any better?" Ally asks, sitting down at the counter.

"I've seen better from you, maybe you should try a little harder," Trish shrugs. Ally rolls her eyes and ignores her comment, Trish is always criticising her work. By now she's learned to let her hurtful words roll off her back.

"Well, if you want this song done by the Christmas party it's not going to get any better," Ally says.

"Alright, I guess it'll do," Trish sighs. Ally would really like to see Trish try to write a smash hit on her own, it isn't easy and art can't be rushed. However, she knows Trish needs her.

"Don't you have a premier tonight?" Ally asks absentmindedly.

"Shit! I forgot about that," Trish rushes down the hall.

"What would she do without you?" Dez asks, coming in the front door.

"She'd probably still be working and losing all those jobs at the mall," Ally answers with a half-hearted chuckle.

Trish used to work at Miami Mall, so did Ally. The latter worked at her father's music store while her best friend got job after job, fired so many times they'd both lost count a while ago. They had been best friends since they were little, since before kindergarten.

They met Dez around the age of 16, he was (and she hated to say this, because Dez was a total sweetheart) a friendless weirdo, always behind a camera. Ally and Trish, well, not so much Trish, took him in. Even if Trish still wouldn't admit that Dez was her friend, they'd been through some interesting times together.

Like when Trish got signed with Jimmy Starr. Of course, it was originally supposed to be Ally's audition, but now whenever they tell the story they leave that part out.

Ally still writes most of Trish's songs, because even if she has horrible stage fright at least the world will be able to hear her in some way.

Together, the three of them became Team Trish. Ally as the songwriter, and Trish's unofficial manager. Dez as the director. Trish as the pop star. It was good, although Ally did get a little jealous sometimes. If she wasn't so ridiculously afraid of performing that could be her up there on stage, singing her heart out.

Ally loved Trish, honestly. She was her best friend. But the fame changed her. She was still sassy and violent, but now a little on the bossy side. She didn't really take her friends' feelings into consideration anymore.

"Alright, guys, I gotta go get my hair and make-up done- oh God what's freckles doing here?" Trish groans, tossing her designer bag over her shoulder.

"Don't worry he's just here to see if he can help me with this song," Ally replies.

"Dez doesn't write songs," Trish scoffs.

"Well I can always keep her company!" Dez protests.

"Whatever, don't burn my suite down," Trish shrugs and heads to the elevator. _My_ suite, even though Ally had been living here for a good 3 years now it was still Trish's suite. Never _our_ suite, always "my". Of course this didn't bother Ally, Trish did live here first. Maybe if it was the other way around Ally would still consider this _her_ place too, although she highly doubted it.

"So, how's that song coming along. Is it a new one?" Dez asked hopefully.

"Nope, still the same dumb song that Trish says isn't perfect yet," Ally shakes her head.

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" asks Dez as he heads for the fridge. Whenever Trish isn't home he likes to eat as much food as possible. Part of the silent war going on between them since they met. Although the last time Trish engaged in this silent war Dez's camera ended up inside a camel, so Ally was surprised all he was doing was eating all their food.

"Because she's my friend," Ally finally answers his question.

"Friends don't treat each-other like employees that can be replaced at the drop of a hat," Dez points out, giving her a look.

"Trish wouldn't replace me," Ally laughs. She turns her attention back to her book. This one is new, her old one got filled up. Trish bought it for her a few Christmases ago.

_"For you to write my songs in!" _Trish had exclaimed excitedly.

This one had Trish on the cover, posing on a throne in a large, fluffy animal print dress with a cheetah laying at her feet. Of course Trish would buy Ally a book with her on it, wouldn't want her to forget who she was writing these songs for.

"Ally do you really think that if a more experienced songwriter came to Trish and offered to write her a song that she wouldn't replace you in a heartbeat," Dez crosses his arms and gives Ally a stern look. Usually he's a laid back, easy-going guy. It's very rare when Dez gets serious, so Ally knows that there must be something going on.

"Dez, is there something you're not telling me?" she looks at him.

She can see in his eyes that he's trying to make a decision, he glances down at his feet and says, "Nope nothing at all."

He's obviously lying, but this is Dez and he can't keep a secret for more than a week. Better to let him spill it when he's comfortable rather than force it out of him.

* * *

**Okay, I'm kind of excited about this because it's my first fanfic. Special thanks to Elizabeth because 1, I know she'll be reading this. 2, she helped me work out some details for later in the story. And 3, she told me that you guys wouldn't hate it because (these are her exact words), "**_**they're so lovely and cute and sweet!" **_

**And thanks you all of you too :D**

**And before I forget, I promise that future chapters will be longer. I just couldn't wait to get this up! **


	2. Chapter 2

**what am i supposed to write here**

* * *

"How was the premier?" Ally asks, closing her book. Dez left a little over a half hour ago, and she didn't think Trish would be home so early.

"Lame, as usual," Trish laughs, "how's my favorite song writer doing?" she asks, poking her head into the living room. Ally is sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the table.

"This song... Trish-"

"Ally, I know you've been working really hard on this song and I thought about it and... it's perfect, but do you mind if I make a few changes? You know, personal touches?" Trish smiles.

Ally's a little surprised, Trish has never tried to change one of her songs before. But if it means that she'll stop talking about it and let her start a new song, she'll go with it. "Uh, sure I guess," Ally shrugs.

"Thank you, Ally," Trish gives her best friend a thumbs up and heads down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Oh, are you making pancakes?!" Trish squeals. She joins Ally and Dez, he likes to stop by whenever he feels the need, in the kitchen in her zebra print pajamas.

"Sure am," Ally nods.

"Great! I'm starving," Trish takes a seat beside Dez. The phone rings.

"I'll get it!" Dez shouts, picking it up, "Hello?" He listens to whoever is calling, looks at Trish, and mouths, "it's for you."

She sighs quietly and takes the phone, "This is Trish de la Rosa."

Ally stops mid-flip and puts the spatula down, turning to face her friend.

"Of course, Jimmy. We'll be there in a half hour," Trish forces a happy tone.

"Oh no," Ally's heart speeds up. Jimmy doesn't schedule last-minute appointments unless someone's in trouble.

"Trish what did you do this time?" Dez crosses his arms.

"Shut up," she ignores him.

"Trish," Ally gives her a look.

"I didn't do anything, I honestly don't know what this is about."

"Well... it can't be good," Ally shakes her head and turns back to the stove.

"Not with that attitude," Dez scolds. Ally rolls her eyes.

"Ally did you do something?" Trish asks, half kidding.

"Of course not," Ally answers, tossing the last pancake onto the stack, "breakfast anyone?"

* * *

They dress to impress and make their way down to Starr Records, a large building in the heart of LA. Jimmy Starr's office is on the top floor, with a great view of the city.

Kira Starr, Jimmy's daughter, is in the elevator. She and Ally have spoken on a few occasions, however she's signed with Jimmy and Trish doesn't really like to talk with the other artists. She feels that they're competition rather than peers.

"Hey, Ally," Kira offers a warm smile.

"Hi, Kira. How's your album coming along?" Ally knows that Kira's been working on her debut album, she's heard a couple of song snippets. The girl's got talent, Ally must admit.

"Pretty good, I'm still waiting to hear your album," Kira jokes.

"Very funny, Kira, very funny," Ally smiles.

"You're good, Ally. I guess I should be glad you're not making an album. I've got enough competition around here with Trish and her amazing voice."

"Yeah, Kira," Trish says sarcastically.

"Trish," Ally gives her a _be-nice-she's-your-boss'-daughter_ kind of look.

"I mean, Kira, haha," Trish laughs, "that's so kind of you to say."

They stand in an awkward silence until Kira gets off at the 5th floor.

"Trish! Don't be rude to her!" Ally says in a hushed tone.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, I just... she's... ugh, she's good," Trish complains, "I mean dangerously good. You know that I'm the queen of teen pop right now, Kira's a threat. That's why I'm lucky to have you to write me these great songs."

"Aw, Trish, that's so sweet," Ally smiles. Trish doesn't compliment her often, so these moments are special.

"Oh, come here," Trish opens her arms and pulls Ally in for a hug.

"What do you think Jimmy wants?" Ally asks as they release each-other.

"I don't know, I just hope it's good," Trish sounds hopeful.

"How do you think Dez is doing back at the apartment?" Ally wonders.

"Hopefully not destroying it," Trish sighs. The elevator doors open with a _ding!_ and the two girls step out in front of Jimmy's secretary's desk. Ally can't quite recall her name. Sandra maybe?

"Jimmy, Ally Dawson and Trish de la Rosa are here to see you," maybe Sandra says into her mouthpiece. She listens for a second before giving the girls the go ahead.

"Thanks," Ally says quietly. They pass through a small waiting area until they meet a door with a gold plate that reads _President_.

"Here we go," Ally says to Trish, who's crossing her fingers and praying for something good.

"Hello, Jimmy," Trish smiles as they step into his office. Ally closes the door behind them.

He gives Trish a nod but turns his attention to her friend, "Ms. Ally Dawson, just the girl I wanted to see," Jimmy smiles as the two enter the room.

"What? Me?" Ally looks to Trish, worried.

"Yes, you, have a seat," Jimmy gestures to the chairs in front.

"Do you want me to leave?" Trish points to the door.

"You can stay," Jimmy shrugs.

"So... what could you possibly want with me?" Ally asks him.

"I want you to write a song for Austin Moon," Jimmy tells her.

"Austin Moon?" Ally's eyes widen. He's the biggest name in the music business, she never thought she'd get an opportunity like this.

"Um... Ally's _my_ songwriter," Trish jumps in.

"But Trish..." Ally looks at her.

"I mean... I guess, if you want to write a song for him," Trish says in an attempt to make Ally feel guilty.

"Sorry Jimmy, but I write for Trish, and only Trish," Ally shakes her head.

"Suit yourself," Jimmy sighs, "although I think you two would've made great music together."

"So... is that all?" Trish glances towards the door.

"Yes," he nods, "And Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got my number if you change your mind," he reminds her.

"Thank you, sir," Ally gives a small smile and follows Trish out the door.

"I can't believe he actually thought you'd write for anyone other than me," Trish scoffs.

"Yeah, crazy, huh?" Ally smiles. She's feeling quite guilty about the fact that she almost would like to write for this Austin Moon guy, Trish was good but she wasn't as well known as Austin. This would've been an amazing opportunity to put herself out there.

"Ally?" Trish says, as if snapping her friend out of a trance.

"Huh? What?" Ally jumps a little bit.

"I asked you if you wanted to get some froyo?" Trish says impatiently.

"Oh... uh," Ally shrugs, "sure."

"You okay?" Trish raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, fine" Ally nods.

"You didn't actually want to work with him, did you?" Trish asks.

"No! Of course not," Ally shakes her head.

"You don't seem so sure..." her eyes narrow.

"I mean it, Trish, I wouldn't ever want to write a song for anyone other than you," Ally smiles.

"Good, because I wouldn't want a song written by anyone else," Trish grins.

* * *

**And we're finished.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did Jimmy Starr want?" Dez asks as the two girls return.

"He wanted Ally to write a song for that chump Austin Moon," Trish scoffs, "crazy right?"

"What?! Oh my God! Ally, you're gonna do it right?!" Dez shouts.

"Uh," Ally glances at Trish, "no, Dez. Of course not, I write for Trish."

"But lots of songwriters write songs for more than one artist, besides," Dez gives Trish a knowing look, "it's not like this would be a permenant thing."

"But... that would be like letting your girlfriend do porn," Trish argued.

"Trish!" Ally shouts.

"I don't have a girlfriend," Dez gives her a look.

"Shocker," Trish mumbles, "I'm going to take a hot bath. If you need me just- well, try not to need me," she flips her hair over her shoulder and heads for the bathroom.

"Ally you have to do this!" Dez jumps up.

"Dez, I can't just betray Trish," Ally says.

"Alright," Dez sighs, "I didn't want to have to tell you this..."

"What?" Ally's eyes widen.

"Trish has been meeting with other songwriters behind your back," Dez says quietly.

"No..." Ally shakes her head, "after what she said about not wanting a song written by anyone else?"

"I'm sorry," Dez says sincerley, "but you had to know. You have got to do this."

"And she just lied to me?" Ally's angry now instead of disappointed.

"Yeah," Dez nods.

"How long? How long has she been seeing them?" Ally practically shouts.

"Ally, be quiet, shhh," Dez wraps an arm around her and glances back towards the bathroom.

"This is unbelievable, pathetic," Ally shakes her head, "and to think, she was supposed to be my friend. My best friend."

"Ally-"  
"I'm gonna do it," Ally says, "I'm going to write that song for Austin Moon."

"I'm glad," Dez smiles.

"Where's the phone?" Ally looks around.

"This is the 21st century, you have a cell phone," Dez chuckles, "who even has a house phone anymore?"

"Us," Ally replies, too angry to roll her eyes.

"Good enough for me," Dez mumbles.

She dials Jimmy's number and waits. 3 rings before he picks up.

"Ally?" he asks.

"Jimmy," she says and takes a deep breath, "I changed my mind. I wanna write that song with Austin."

"Well, that's amazing! I'll tell him the great news!" Jimmy says happily.

"Okay."

"You know, Ally," he says quietly, "he requested you personally." And he hangs up.

"Well then," Ally blushes.

"What? What'd he say?" Dez asks frantically.

"Nothing," Ally shakes her head.

"Ooh! When you go to the studio can I come?" Dez jumps around excitedly.

"You wanna meet Austin Moon?" Ally smiles.

"Well... yeah, we can take selfies and play video games together and-"

"Dez, Austin is gonna have to tell me about his song so I can start it," Ally shakes her head, "do you honestly think a big celebrity like him has time for games?"

"I guess not..." Dez sighs, "but you don't think he'll help you with the song?"

"Nah, I don't think celebrities usually help their songwriters," Ally explains, "I mean they're super busy. Besides, why would he want to work with me?"

"I dunno, just a question," Dez shrugs.

* * *

Ally hates having to lie to Trish about where she's going, but she's not ready to have the whole "you said you'd only write my songs"/"you lied and met with other songwriters" argument. Especially not this early.

She dresses in something casual. Still business-y but not too strict. Not like a teacher, more like a cute assistant. She's wearing black dress pants, a red blouse, and a black vest. She can't decide what shoes to wear though, she's stuck between her black pumps with the red sole and her black boots.

Ally feels like the boots would be too innocent, so she goes with the pumps. She doesn't know why she wants Austin to at least find her attractive, he could have a girlfriend. Heck, he probably wouldn't have any interest in her anyways. There were billions of girls on this planet, and he could have nearly any one he wanted.

Dez picks her up at 7:00 and she leaves Trish a note and directions on how to make the microwave waffles (because honestly, Trish can't do anything on her own. She's gotten so used to have Ally there to depend on).

"Nervous?" Dez asks.

"A little," Ally shrugs.

"You're shaking," he points out as they pull away from the building.

"What?" she looks down and yes, her hands are shaking.

They stop at Starbucks on the way, because Dez is _such_ a typical white girl. Without his Iced Caramel Macciato he gets cranky. Ally orders a simple hot chocolate.

They sip their drinks in silence until they park in front of Starr Recording Studios. The enter the elevators (no Kira this time) and go on up to Jimmy's office since they're not quite sure where they're supposed to be. If Jimmy isn't in his office his assistant should be able to tell them where to go.

"Ally Dawson?" maybe Sandy asks as they step out the elevator.

"That's me," she nods.

"Jimmy needs you on the 3rd floor," she says quickly.

"Where do I go after that?" Ally questions.

"There'll be signs," she replies without looking up from her computer screen.

"Okay, back to the elevator we go," Ally turns on her heel and presses the down arrow.

Once they're back in the elevator, Dez looks at her and in a very serious manner, says, "Do you think she'd go out with me?"

Ally nearly chokes on what's left of her hot choclate.

"Dez, she's like 35 years old," Ally reminds him.

"Eh," Dez shrugs.

"You're insane," she mutters.

"I'm insane in the membrane," he sings.

"Oh, shut up," she laughs. He continues his song and she doesn't complain. In fact, she starts to sing along.

They've finally reached the 3rd floor and the elevator stops, the doors open with a ding.

Sure enough, there are signs pointing to where they need to be.

"Aha, Ally," Jimmy stands from his chair to shake her hand, "and you brought your friend Dex."

"It's Dez," the ginger says, pouting.

"Why don't you have a seat," Ally points to a couple chairs across the room.

"Okay, if you need anything, you know where I'll be," Dez says excitedly as he heads for his appointed seat.

"So where's Austin-"

"I'm back!" Austin hobbles into the room, zipping up his pants, "sorry. Had to pee."

"Uh... it's okay," Ally says. He's a lot less charming than she imagined.

"I'm Austin," he reaches out to shake her hand.

"Gross," she mutters, considering what he just did with that very same hand.

"Don't worry," he chuckles, "I washed."

"With soap?"

"With soap," he nods. Alright, he's kind of cute. In a... disgusting puppy sort of way.

"Well, I'll let you two get acquainted, I have other things to attend to," Jimmy stands up, "Dez, why don't we let these two get to work? I'll give you a tour of the building."

"Sounds great!" Dez hops up and follows him out the room.

"So, you're Ally?" Austin plops down in a chair and spins around once.

"Yeah," she sits down and rests her bag against the couch, "so, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? Or what you'd like to have me write this song about?"

"Oh," Austin's face drops, "I was thinking we could write it together."

"Really?" she's shocked.

"Yeah," he laughs, "you thought I'd just make you do all the work?"

"I- I just thought you were busy," she shrugs.

"I always make time for pretty girls," he gives a wink and stands up. She's glad he's now facing the recording booth because at least he can't see her cherry red face.

"Um," she clears her throat, "so when do you wanna get started?"

"Now's fine for me," he replies.

"Don't you think we'll need an instrument of some sort...?" she asks.

"That would probably be a good idea," he agrees, "come on, I know where we can find a piano."

"Why should I trust you? What if you get us in trouble?" Ally asks, crossing her arms.

"Since we're going to be working together, you should know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he tells her. Suddenly the room feels really hot and she feels like he's not just talking about business.

"Uh..."

"The piano's this way," he opens the door and let's her go first. She wonders if this is how it's going to be to work with him. He makes her feel uncomfortable and then immediatly changes the subject.

If so, this is going to feel like forever.

* * *

**Sigh, Ross didn't tweet Laura happy birthday, the fandom got into a little fight, people are blocking Ross.**

**And that's what you missed on Glee.**


End file.
